


I Feel Safe in the 5am Light

by Fujoshi_Fanfiction



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min as roommates, FWB, Fubu minsung, Hyunsung friendship, M/M, danceline being chaotic best friends, tinder!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fanfiction
Summary: Minho doesn’t like how Jisung gets into his feelings like this.OrTinder! au featuring fwb minsung, hyunjin and his dramatic self, changlix being cute, 2min “we can’t room together” roommates and Bang Chan and Jeongin being the pure cinnamon roles that they are.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Slight Bang Chan/Lee Minho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	I Feel Safe in the 5am Light

Minho has gone through most of life knowing what he wants and taking it.

  
He wanted to learn how to dance, so he took dance classes.

He wanted to own a cat, so he begged his parents to let him take in three rescues. 

He wanted to make something of himself by the time he was eighteen, so he left home to go on tour with one of Korea’s biggest boy groups. 

  


Needless to stay, Minho is relatively confident in himself. He knows what he wants and works to get it. 

Which might also be why he’s gotten himself strapped down with some... less than savory nicknames from his friends. 

“Hey _Minhoe_ , are you even listening to me??,” Hyunjin calls loudly from his place on the seat across from him. The cafe is relatively empty so Hyunjin doesn’t hold down his volume at all. “Stop trying to get laid and _listen_. I’m trying to _tell_ you something.”

Minho sighs, pocketing his cellphone in favor of looking up at his overdramatic friend. “If you’re going to complain about your boyfriend _again_ I’m ditching you.”

Hyunjin gasps. He holds a hand to his chest, which only succeeds in knocking over his iced coffee. 

“My coffee!,” he cries, before noticing the small stain on his jacket, making his eyes go even wider. 

“Noooo!,” Hyunjin cries, stripping off his jacket to survey the damage and promptly fainting when he sees the small brown stain the liquid left on his clothing. 

Minho snickers at him, sipping happily at his americano.

The door to the cafe opens just then. When Minho looks up he sees Felix standing at the doorway, shivering still from the cold as his small hands hide in his pockets. 

He looks around the room and when he spots the two of them he smiles widely. Minho waves coolly back. Hyunjin is now trying to dab at the stain with a wet wipe, too busy to notice him.

Felix walks over to the counter to order a drink and gets to their table five minutes later with an iced macchiato. 

“Hey mates,” he says cheerfully, cutely, and Minho once again laments that such an adorable boy went and got himself attached to _Seo Changbin_ of all people. “How’re you guys doing?”

“Hyunjin made a mess again,” Minho says, jabbing a thumb at Hyunjin tearfully swabbing at his jacket before finally giving up, slumping his shoulders. 

“My favorite jacket..,” he says to no one. Felix pats him on the back sympathetically. 

“Maybe Seungmin will know what to do.”

At the mention of his boyfriend Hyunjin gets up in a tizzy.

“That bastard hasn’t returned any of my calls!!,” he says angrily, but he deflates soon after, falling back onto his chair to sulk. 

Minho hums noncommittally, never being able keep up with all of Hyunjin’s mood swings and so deciding to ignore them altogether instead. 

“Seungminnie is probably busy with his radio show right now,” Minho says, tapping at the time on his phone. “Don’t you know that already?”

Hyunjin just huffs at him, but his slightly widened eyes means he probably _didn’t_ know that. Minho has to wonder why Seungmin hasn’t told his own _boyfriend_ about his new gig at the station, but decides he doesn’t wanna be the first one to open that can of worms.

Changing the subject he instead asks, “Hey, do you guys know where Channie-hyung is?”

Hyunjin shrugs, but not without narrowing his eyes at Minho. Minho ignores him.

“I think he’s busy with Changbin?,” Felix says innocently, unaware of their brief exchange. “They’ve recently gotten a new rapper to join.”

Minho’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ at that. Changbin and Chan are both really picky when it comes to choosing members so he figures this new guy must be really good. 

“What’s his name?,” Minho asks. 

Felix shrugs. “Forgot, Changbin told me but I can’t remember,” he admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before seeming to recall something. “Oh but he’s from Malaysia though, I remember that.”

Minho hums, interested. “A foreigner huh?”

“I guess,” Felix shrugs. “He lived there for a few years. If im not mistaken he’s actually full Korean. “

Hyunjin pouts at the turn in the conversation. “Who cares about some new guy, I want to talk about _my boyfriend_ -“

Minho groans while Felix just laughs, prepared to humor him. 

They spend the rest of their outing with Hyunjin constantly talking about Seungmin, Felix occasionally mentioning Changbin, and Minho trying (and mostly failing) to keep them on track about their upcoming dance exhibition, which is the _actual_ reason they came up to meet.

That and they regularly meet like this to talk and hang out. 

Minho gives up when the conversation derails for a fourth time and just resigns himself to talking about anything and everything with these two. 

He ignores whenever his phone vibrates in his pocket with unread messages.

When Minho gets home and opens his phone he’s greeted by a wall of texts from grindr. He drops his bag and lies on the couch to look through them. Most are a variation of “hi” “hello” and “wyd”, with a few suggestive ones like “hey baby wanna meet up ;)”

He replies to some of the chiller ones, cringing when he accidentally opens a few unsolicited dick pics. 

He even goes to his profile to update a new cute photo of himself, one where he’s smiling handsomely at the camera, holding one of his cats.

The thing is, as much as Minho disapproves of the nicknames his friends call him, he can’t quite say they’re _wrong_.

Minho is a 22 year old male, it shouldn’t be that surprising that he’s got a relatively active sex life, especially considering he’s also, as Seungmin’s dubbed him, “a pretty boy.”

A _lot_ of guys are ready to jump into bed with him, straight or not. And Minho, well, he just likes the attention.

And of course, the _sex_.

Minho has been scrolling through grindr for the past twenty minutes when someone finally catches his attention.

Han Jisung, the profile on the screen reads.

Minho flicks through his pictures, noting the boy’s backwards cap and leather jacket, looking like the poster child for “Fuck Boy”. There are pictures of him partying, in various states of undress and inebriated. 

Minho scoffs. 

Usually Minho would ignore him. After all, any guy dressed like _that_ was probably straight. But this is grindr, and if Jisung was _here_ he can’t possibly looking for pussy, either. 

Minho swipes right purely out of curiosity, and he’s not all that surprised when Jisung matches with him. Most of the guys do. 

“Heyyyy,” the notification on the top of his screen pops up to say.

Minho taps on it. 

“Hey,” is all he writes back. 

He gets up, taking his time to unwind and feed his three cats, forgetting all about the message by the time he’s getting ready for bed. He only remembers when he’s finally turned off the lights, opening his phone to see a message from “hanj1sung”.

He reads it. 

_H: You’re really pretty._

Despite himself, Minho blushes. He scoffs, figuring this is Han Jisung’s way of being a fuckboy. 

_M: You’re not so bad yourself._

_H: Is that your way of saying I’m pretty too? 😌_

_M: meh_

_H: HAHAHAHA ouch, that hurts babe._

Minho rolls his eyes.

_M: so what’re you looking for here?_

_H: just some cool people to talk to_

_M: “talk” huh?_

_H: what, u not a fan of talking?_

_M: im not really here for that_

_H: oh?  
H: And what are u here for?_

_M: take a wild guess_

Minho waits a while, watching Jisung’s speech bubble disappear and reappear as he tries to figure out how to phrase his next question. 

_H: do you wanna..?_

_M: wanna what? If you cant even say it i doubt you can do it_

_H: i can do it!_

_M: hm? Really?  
M: come see me then coward_

Minho watches as the message gets stuck on read, wondering if he’s scared the poor boy off. He’s falling asleep when he sees Jisung’s last message. 

_H: sure, let’s do it ;)  
H: ill be free most of tomorrow, if ur really down to meet me, coward_

Minho would roll his eyes again but they’re already slipping shut, welcoming him to a dreamless sleep. 

_Beep beep_

Minho wakes up to his alarm ringing. He checks to see it read 6:30 AM and groans, turning it off and moving to his side. He grabs for his phone and opens his bleary eyes to see a message from hanj1sung. 

He grunts, sitting up as he opens it.

_H: morning sunshine :) how you doinn?_

Minho chuckles at the Friends reference. 

_M: fine, whatre u doing up so early?_

He receives a picture then. It’s of Jisung, clad in sweatpants and a jacket.

_H: went for a morning jog_

_M: god, do you hate yourself?_

_H: i exercise because i love myself!!  
H: im guessing youre not really a morning person huh?_

Minho stretches in his bed, groaning when he hears his hip bone make an audible _crack_.

_M: if it werent for my godforsaken class you can bet id be dead to the world right now_

Minho stands up and disconnects his phone from his charger.

_H: speaking of class, i think we go to the same school?  
H: I saw the photo you posted of yourself in a library and it looks eerily similar to mine?_

Minho raises a brow at that, going to his profile to see which photo Jisung was talking about. 

_M: mm you're from Kyung Hee too? I don’t remember seeing you around_

_H: yeah i just transferred in recently  
H: I’m actually from Malaysia _

_Malaysia._ Something niggles at the back of his mind, but Minho’s just woken up and his brain is literally useless at the moment.

_M: cool, i better start getting ready though_

With that Minho drops his phone, going out of his bedroom to get ready. 

He heads to the kitchen to start working on some kimchi fried rice and vegetable soup, since Minho isn’t like his other irresponsible friends (Hyunjin) who feed themselves on cup noodles and takeout. His parents have always wanted him to be healthy so he regularly cooked meals for himself at home.

He’s just finished setting up the table and taking a seat when Seungmin walks in from his room, looking about as awake as Minho feels with his glasses askew and his hair sticking up. 

He takes a seat across from Minho and Minho wonders just how much Hyunjin would turn green with envy knowing Minho gets to see Seungmin like _this_ every morning. 

“You’re smiling,” Seungmin points out, voice slurred. “What evil thing did you just think of?”

“Nothing Seungminnie,” he says innocently. Seungmin doesn’t buy it. 

Minho pours them both some water and they dig in. Minho sighs as he inhales a spoonful of hot soup. 

When he’s done eating he sets the dishes on the sink for Seungmin to clean, their arrangement being that Seungmin cleans while Minho cooks, seeing as Seungmin’s so bad at cooking it’d be a hazard to even let him _think_ of going near the stove. Minho shudders.

He washes his hands and dresses up warmly, before retrieving his scarf from the rack and his bag from where he left it on the floor beside the couch. 

“I’m going,” Minho calls out. Seungmin waves to him from the kitchen, hands sudsy from soap. 

——

Minho reaches his class five minutes early and begins by setting down his notebook and pencil case. 

He scrolls through his phone in the meantime, and It’s not long before he feels someone take the seat beside him. He doesn’t even need to look up to know who it is.

“Morning~,” Chan says happily, leaning over to smile at Minho up close. Minho waves him away.

“Morning Channie.” 

“Ready for the exam today?”

“No.”

Chan laughs jovially at that, patting Minho’s thigh gently.

“That’s to be expected.”

“Hey hey,” Minho says, trying for a glare but his short laugh gives him away. 

They shut up as soon the professor comes through the door, holding the dreaded tests papers. 

They’re forced to sit further apart, but whenever Minho turns to his left Chan is looking up from his test, smiling at him.

——

Bang Chan and Lee Minho had first met each other when they were both first years. Chan was majoring in music while Minho had majored in dance. They’d met because of shared classes and gotten close because Chan was simply the friendliest person Minho has ever met in his life, knowing practically everyone in school including the staff members. Minho himself is quite friendly so it didn’t take long for the two to hit it off.

Chan had asked Minho out a couple times and Minho had accepted. They went on a few dates that were really very nice. Minho thinks they’d be good together, but he’s not really interested in taking things further. So despite Bang Chan’s obvious interest in him, they’ve never gone on a date since first year. 

They have, however, made out a lot of times. 

——

Chan’s hands are in his hair as he kisses a line down his throat, open and wet. Minho gasps at the feeling, fingers clenching on Chan’s thick shoulder as his other hand smooths down the length of Chan’s shirt, feeling the warmth of the muscles underneath. Chan never needs to wear thick parkas like Minho does, body always hot like a furnace.

“Ch-Channie,” Minho gasps again when Chan bites a mark onto the sensitive skin of his neck, licking the area to soothe it. 

“Hm? Yes Minho?,” he asks innocently, but Minho can see the corner of his lips tug up in a smile so he knows Chan is intentionally teasing him. 

“The marks,” is all he gets out before Chan punches out another strangled moan from him. 

“Sorry,” he says, pulling away. “Got carried away.”

Minho nods when Chan backs off, his mind slightly hazy from lack of oxygen. “It’s fine, I just- don’t want to be asked questions.” 

Chan nods, and they pick up where they left off, licking hotly into each other’s mouths while Chan’s roommate is away.

“When’s Jeongin coming home?,” Minho asks, breath puffing against Chan’s lips. Chan just continues to peck at him. 

“Soon,” he says after a while, hands wandering over Minho’s chest and upper thighs, getting dangerously close to the tent in Minho’s sweats.

Minho groans at this, stripping his shirt and pants off impatiently and urging Chan to do the same. Once Chan’s just barely taken off his shirt Minho’s already pulling him back down to meet him, as they grind half naked on top of each other.

——-

Later when Minho’s going home with a pleasant flush to his face, he remembers to check Grindr. 

_H: man  
H: the train system is so cool here!!  
H: you can get almost anywhere _

Minho laughs at that.

_M: not too lost?_

_H: nah, im a fast learner  
H: besides, i used to live here  
H: back when i was like, 10 _

_M: mmm i see_

Minho shivers in the cold, wondering where to eat. He could go back to his dorm room, but Seungmin will be out and Minho doesn’t feel like eating alone. Maybe he should have taken up Chan’s offer to eat lunch with him and his roommate.

 _‘Too late now,’_ Minho thinks to himself.

He wonders what to do about his grumbling stomach before he decides on messaging Jisung.

_M: hey, you said youre free right?_

_H: uhh, yeah. Totally. Im totally free, yes_

_M: do you wanna have lunch with me?_

_H: !!!!!_  
H: yeah of course  
H: where? 

_M: there’s a sushi restaurant not far from the university, next to the big convenience store._

_H: oh okay, ill be there! I’m just in the library with some friends so it should only take me about fifteen minutes to walk over there._

_M: sure, ill save you a seat._

Minho pockets his phone and heads in the direction of the restaurant. 

——

Minho is fiddling with his glass of water, playing with it while waiting for Jisung to arrive when the bell by the door finally rings, signalling someone’s come in.

Minho looks up to see Han Jisung, a lot cuter in person than he is in his pictures. He smiles, waving him over.

“Hey Han, over here-,” he stops, freezing when he sees the person walking in with Jisung. He blanches.

_Seo Changbin_

And if Changbin is here then that must mean-

“Oh, hyung!,” Felix says cheerfully. “I didn’t know you were here too!”

Changbin finally catches sight of him and his eyes widen in surprise before narrowing suspiciously. He looks between Jisung and Minho with a raised eyebrow. 

“How do you two know each other?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! ✊ I update faster when I’m fed with love ❤️


End file.
